Integration development within an enterprise may require an understanding of existing applications, systems, and/or interfaces to facilitate communication between them in a consistent manner. For example, integration middleware applications may enable Application-to-Application (“A2A”) Integration, Business-to-Business (“B2B”) Integration, and/or Electronic Data Interchange (“EDI”) communications. These middleware applications may let the applications implement Service Oriented Architecture (“SOA”) and Event Driven Architecture (“EDA”) principals and help orchestrate business processes across different applications within an enterprise. In some customer landscapes, there may also be multiple software instances (from multiple software vendors) performing such tasks. The software instances might, for example, be deployed as a central hub or be embedded within an application system.
To help facilitate integration development, a network may be mapped out by describing the systems and applications in the customer's landscape (including various representations of those systems and application) along with the integrations between them via middleware applications. Creating such a network map or landscape, however, can be a time consuming and error-prone process. For example, the integration middleware applications might not provide an accurate view of the landscape from both a technical and a business perspective. Such a view is not only helpful when operating the network, but may also be needed to implement future changes and/or enhancements of the network.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for automatically and efficiently determining a business process landscape may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.